


What a Difference a Day Makes

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair help out on Make a Difference Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Difference a Day Makes

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally completed and posted on 10/25/97 as an answer to the 'Make a Difference Day' challenge.

## What a Difference a Day Makes

by Mrs Fish

Author's disclaimer: This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by UPN, Pet Fly Productions, or others is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story.

* * *

What a Difference a Day Makes  
by Mrs. Fish 

"It only takes a little extra effort to be a good neighbor, Ray." -- Constable Benton Fraser, Due South 

Sunlight streamed through the open windows, bathing the bedroom in golden radiance. Detective James Ellison sighed as the first traces of warmth touched his face, knowing he and his partner would soon have to get up. Partner -- a bouncing mass of nearly limitless energy wrapped up in a compact frame, and blessed with intelligence and the most unselfish spirit he'd ever known. Said spirit was the reason they were getting up at 6:00 a.m. on a Saturday instead of spending the day nailing each other to the mattress. 

The alarm sounded and the Detective reached over and turned it off, trying not to jostle his lover too much. The anthropologist could sleep for a few more minutes without throwing their schedule off. Ellison looked down at the mass of chestnut curls spread across his chest and smiled as he began running his fingers through the silky strands. 

"Mmmm ... morning, Jim." Pale blue eyes, half hidden behind heavy lids, smiled up at the Detective. 

Ellison stopped playing with his lover's hair and gazed deeply into the other man's eyes. Blair's eyes always reminded Jim of the northern sky at dawn; of a clear mountain lake; of the blue found only in deepest ice. 

"Please don't tell me you're zoning, man, cause it's _way_ too early for any serious guide shit." 

Jim laughed and wrapped both arms around Sandburg, pulling him up for quick kiss. "Serious guide shit? Is that what you're calling it in your dissertation, Chief?" 

"Nah, I'll come up with a more scientific sounding phrase like Sentinel/Guide trance retrieval method, or something just as clever." Blair shifted slightly so he was laying completely over Jim's prone form. "May I have a proper good morning kiss, please?" 

"You may, but don't get any ideas. We have to be out of here at 7:30 sharp." Jim drew the younger man to him again for a long, open-mouthed kiss that left them both breathless. 

Recovering slightly, Blair hugged his lover tightly and said, "I love you, Jim." 

"I know you do, Blair." Jim rolled over and deposited Sandburg gently on the bed before getting up and grabbing his robe. "Now that you've been properly kissed, how about a shower and some breakfast before we have to head out?" 

Blair groaned as his lover disappear down the stairs. "I better get some tonight, Ellison," whispered the frustrated grad student. 

A booming voice responded from the kitchen. "You get your sweet ass down here now, Sandburg, or you won't be able to sit let alone do anything else with it." 

* * *

They couldn't have asked for a more perfect day -- bright sunshine, high 60's, and not a rain cloud in sight. The idea had been Jim's, but not until Blair had told him about Make a Difference Day. Once Jim presented the plan to Captain Simon Banks, who in turn presented it to the Community Relations Department, the rest was easy. 

Jim parked the truck, and he and Blair quickly joined the other members of their team. 

Simon playfully teased the newcomers. "Jim, Blair ... glad to see that you didn't get distracted this morning." 

"Very funny, Simon," Jim replied, trying to ignore the knowing smiles of his co-workers. Only a handful of people knew about his relationship with Blair, and most of them were gathered in front of him now. "Where do we start?" 

"Here ..." The Captain handed a T-shirt to his best Detective. "Put that on. A little advertising never hurts." He gave one to Blair as well. 

Jim unfolded the shirt and read, "Cascade PD: Making a Difference in our community. Very nice, Simon." 

"Detective Ellison." Jim spun at the sound of his name, his face breaking into a wide grin when he saw who had called him. 

"Mrs. Jackson." Ellison drew the elderly woman into a warm hug that was equally returned. They drew apart and the Detective added, "And I told you ... it's Jim." 

"Where's that young partner of yours?" 

"Right here, Mrs. Jackson." Blair also gave the woman a big hug. 

"I don't know how to thank you boys. And don't tell me you two aren't behind this because I know you are." She gave Jim a wink. "C'mon everyone. I've got coffee, juice and cookies inside for anyone who wants them." 

No one refused the offer. 

* * *

Etta Mae Jackson was the reason the men were gathered together on a Saturday morning. Tired of the endless robberies, muggings, gangs, and drug dealers plaguing her neighborhood, Mrs. Jackson decided to fight back. The feisty 70 year-old organized a Neighborhood Watch Group comprised of senior citizens, and was instrumental in breaking up a burglary ring that had been preying off the area for months. 

Jim and Blair had interviewed her, and both had been thoroughly impressed and won over by her kind soul, not to mention her home made cookies. The idea to repay Mrs. Jackson with something other than a citizen's citation had hit Blair when the two men had to return for a follow-up interview on a miserable, rainy evening. 

Etta Mae had plied them with hot chocolate and more cookies, fluffy towels and some insight into her life. She was a widow; her husband had passed five years earlier. She had three children, two boys and a girl, who all lived out of state, and all had offered their mother a home away from Cascade. But Etta Mae was stubborn. She'd lived in her home for over 40 years, and she wasn't about to let some 'rabble' drive her away now. 

During his visit with Mrs. Jackson, Jim had noticed a persistent 'drip, drip, drip' coming from upstairs. He was sure the roof was leaking in several spots, and he'd noticed the outside of the house needed some general maintenance. Before they left, Jim gave the older woman his card and scribbled his cell phone and pager number on the back. "Just in case you need to get in touch for any reason.," he'd said. 

Blair mentioned Make a Difference Day to Jim on the way home. "You're making that up, Chief. I've never heard of Make a Difference Day." 

"It's not widely practiced, but basically it's a day to make sure you do something to help other people. It doesn't have to be a big thing. There was a list at the University for students to volunteer. Everything from helping out at senior centers to clothes and book drives." 

"Make a Difference Day, huh? Well, Chief, what do you say the two of us make a difference to Mrs. Jackson?" 

"Sound great to me. What did you have in mind?" 

"Did you hear that dripping noise when we were there? Sounds like her roof has a few holes in it. And her front porch needs a bit of patching. I bet we could get Ryfe, Brown, and Taggart to help out too. Maybe even Simon." 

"Sell him on what great PR it would be for the Department." 

"Good thinking, Blair." 

* * *

The Community Relations Department had been thrilled. They got various stores in the area to donate all the necessary supplies to repair Mrs. Jackson's house, in return for some free publicity. They'd even arranged for a news crew to film the event. 

The men split into two groups -- Simon, Jim and Blair worked on repairing the front porch, while Ryfe, Brown, Taggart and Darryl Banks started on prepping the house for painting. Etta Mae moved among both groups during the course of the day, offering refreshments and words of encouragement when necessary. 

They were forced to stop work at sundown, but everyone promised to return the next day and each week-end until all the repairs were completed. Jim and Blair were the last to leave. Mrs. Jackson said she'd wanted to speak to them before they went home. 

* * *

"Come in boys. Sit down." 

"You wanted to see us Mrs. Jackson?" Jim asked, sitting on the sofa next to his lover. 

"I'm going to ask you two a question, and I expect an honest answer. Is that clear?" 

Synchronized 'yes ma'ams' were returned in response. 

"I've been blessed with a long life. I've traveled to several different parts of the world because of my husband's military service, and I've gotten to be a pretty good judge of people. You, Blair, are _not_ a policeman." 

"Um, no, Mrs. Jackson I'm not. But I never said I was either." 

"But Detective Ellison introduced you as his partner." There was a touch of confusion in the older woman's voice and on her face. 

Blair tried to explain. "I _am_ his partner. I'm a civilian observer and I work with Jim on his cases, but ..." Sandburg looked at Jim, then grasped his lover's hand firmly. "I'm his life partner too." 

Etta Mae tilted her head back and laughed. "Child, I knew that much from the moment you two walked in. I may be old, but I'm not blind, and the glances you were throwin Jim that night were hot enough to melt ice." 

Both men felt their faces flush with embarrassment. "Uh, Chief, I think that's our cue to go." 

"Now, now, don't run off just yet. I have something for you." Mrs. Jackson went to the kitchen and came back with a single sheet of paper. "This is my special cookie recipe. It was handed down from my great grandmother to my grandmother to my mother to me. When the time comes, I'll hand it down to my daughter, but I want you two to have it as well. You've shown an old woman that there are still a lot of good people out there." 

Blair took the recipe almost reverently, then kissed Mrs. Jackson's cheek. "Don't ever change, Etta Mae. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Mrs. Jackson." Jim gave the older woman a kiss and a hug. "You take care of yourself, and we'll see you tomorrow afternoon." 

Etta Mae saw them to the door, then called out, "You two be careful driving home." 

"Yes ma'am, we will. Goodnight." 

* * *

Jim spooned himself around his lover, burying his face in Blair's soft curls. "Did that qualify as 'getting some', Chief?" 

"More than qualified, big guy," Blair answered sleepily. "Jim?" 

"Yea, Blair?" 

"You didn't mind that I told Etta Mae about us, did you?" 

"No, of course not. Besides, she figured it out herself." 

"I like her." 

"I do too, Blair. I just wish there were more people like her out there." 

"Do you think we could invite her for Sunday dinner sometime?" 

"I'd like that, Chief. We can ask her tomorrow, all right?" 

"OK. Jim?" 

"What now, Sandburg?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Blair. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

Moonlight streamed through the windows, bathing the bedroom in heavenly splendor as two lovers lay entwined and slept. 

End 


End file.
